Black Tea
by Anim3Luva
Summary: Tohru is sick in bed, Kyo and Yuki are at school, and Shigure calls Hatori over not just to check on Tohru, but also made tea just for them. Shigure slipped a little something in the tea leaving Hatori yearning for him. YAOI YAOI YAOI ShigurexHatori


**Black Tea **

**Oneshot**

**-Sae**

**AN**: OH YES! Yaoi time! XD Yay Yay, even I'm excited writing my own fanfiction about yaoi. Oi! **So sexy: YAOI!!!. _ShigurexHatori_** This story can actually be like a second chapter for my other yaoi fic, "Sugar, Spice, and a Little Bit of Dirty." I'd prefer it to be its own story though.

Your flames will be used to roast my **REALLY COOL** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: PlapPlapPlap. I don't own Fruits Basket. RAWR.

**...Black.Tea... **

It was a fine Friday morning with Yuki and Kyo at school and Tohru in bed, resting, with a fever.

Hatori came down the stairs and sat at the dining table with Shigure, "Well, her fever will go down probably by tomorrow, but she'll be really exhausted."

Shigure nodded, "Alright. Haa-san, have some tea." And he handed Hatori the cup of black tea.

Hatori sipped it down, "It's quite sweet, Shigure…" He said emotionlessly as he watched Shigure drink it down.

"Well, I like it, black tea is my favorite." He grinned wickedly.

"Hmm…" Hatori sat there, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the cicadas and the breeze blowing onto the wind chimes.

Suddenly, he felt a burn in his stomach, he sat straight up and groaned, "Shigure… What did you put in the tea?"

Shigure felt cornered, "Well, you are a smart one. All I did was put some aphrodisiac in our drinks…" He smiled at him and went over to Hatori. "But Haa-san…" Shigure undid Hatori's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, "I only did it because I wanted to play with you…"

He slid his hands on Hatori's chest, Hatori was frustrated that he couldn't fight his lust for Shigure and he groaned, "Damn you Shigure…"

Shigure chuckled, "Just the better to fuck you, Haa-san… With Yuki and Kyo at school and Tohru sick in bed, we can do whatever we want."

Shigure kissed Hatori intensely, feeling the inside of his mouth with his tongue, he pulled back and licked Hatori's soft lips, "You're delicious, Hatori…"

Hatori winced as his rock hard groin was pushing through his pants, Shigure noticed and got on top of Hatori and rubbed his groin against his through their clothes.

Hatori panted heavily and fell back, lying on the ground.

"My my, is someone getting excited?" Shigure smirked at him devilishly and unzipped Hatori's pants.

Hatori blushed furiously, "Shigure! Don't" He closed his eyes tightly trying to avoid eye contact from his cousin.

"Why not?" Shigure rubbed through Hatori's boxers, intensifying the desire in Hatori, "You're already rock hard, might as well get something out of it."

Shigure undressed himself and laid next to Hatori to stroke him. Hatori blushed madly as Shigure grabbed his penis and started stroking, "Haa-san, you better hurry and come or else you won't get what you really want." Shigure smirk at him as he started to stroke faster.

Hatori cringed and groaned as he almost reached his peak. Shigure noticed and smiled, he faced Hatori's hard cock and licked the tip and Hatori came on Shigure's face.

"Good job, Haa-san, now you get a special treat since I got some of your delicious cream…" Shigure said happily as he ate up the sperm on his face and licked Hatori's cock clean as Hatori panted heavily. "Now get into position so I can give you that treat you've been wanting."

Hatori turned over and balanced on his knees and hands, hoping Shigure would hurry and enter into him from behind so he can get the feeling of burning desire out of his system.

This all went to Shigure's control, his plan worked out perfectly. He plunged himself slowly in Hatori and they both let out sounds of lust just for each other.

Shigure thrust in and out deeply, "Haa-san… You feel so good inside…" He panted as he spoke to his close relative. Hatori moaned out to him and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Shigure started to pound faster giving Hatori much more bliss he'd ever gotten. He felt as if he was in a rapture of pure delight only sex can give.

He flinched once he heard Shigure groan with pleasure that he had came in his hole…

They both laid on the dining room floor catching their breath and they slept on top of each other until the sun set.

And Yuki and Kyo were locked out…

**...Black.Tea.End... **

**AN:** Black tea is my favorite kind of tea too! Yay, my second yaoi fanfic, I hope you all liked it! Please review. Thank you for reading.

Oh yes, Yuki and Kyo got in the house once Hatori and Shigure woke up and got dressed. Hatori was leaving and Kyo was pissed off like hell. Tohru continued to rest. Oh Lawl. –smiles-

**-Sae**


End file.
